Your first love isn't your only love
by BlueNecko
Summary: When Naruto is decided to become the next Hokage, he finally accepts Hinata's feelings and she's over-joyed. But when Sakura takes him away because she realized she loves him and Hinata becomes unhappy, who'll pick up the pieces of her broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

**I think this is my first story in months, seeing as I completely forgot my password and I didn't see the 'Forgot your password?' button. So yeah... Anyway's, this is a Hinata x Pein/Pain story and I found the ending really cute ^.^ Took about half an hour to write and I tried to be descriptive but that turned out _really_ bad so... Enjoy! ^.^**

As the sun's light drifted lazily across the fields, Hinata sighed in bliss as the wind blew through her dark blue strands. Allowing a small smile to drift across her face as she gazed at the setting sun, she recalled the final thing that made her snap.

That made her run into the world of missing-nin's. The process that steered her into the arms of the Akatsuki.

"_Hinata! I-I'm sorry! It wasn't what you think! We were just-!" **Slap.** _

_Naruto's cheek turned a bright red from where Hinata, his former lover, had slapped him with the smallest amount of chakra placed into it. "I... I loved you for so long! I had always waited patiently for you to return my love! And when you finally do, you cheat on me with Sakura because she finally realized that Sasuke would never return to Konoha and return her feelings! The girl who had always rejected you! H-How am I supposed to accept that? Explain that to me!" Hinata was furious at the man whom she had always admired deeply, always wanting to be the one he chased after. _

_Never had she expected him to cheat on her because Sakura told him she was lonely. Naruto stared at Hinata with wide-eyes as Sakura ran up to Naruto, quickly healing his cheek and holding him in her arms. "Hinata! Go away! Naruto loves me like he always has, and is rejecting you like he always has! Is it so hard to understand or are you simply blind and stupid?" _

"_Hinata-sama!" Neji ran up behind his cousin and glared at Naruto. "Naruto! What's the meaning of this?" Neji demanded, motioning to Sakura's holding him and Hinata's tears which seemed never ending. "W-well..." Neji charged at Naruto before getting held back by a green blur. "Neji-kun! TenTen came to get me and Gai-sensei! She told us what had happened with Naruto-kun!" Lee exclaimed, pushing Neji backwards slightly. _

"_Hinata-sama's father barely accepted you, and now that you've done this the Hyuuga's shall never accept someone like you!" Neji growled, protective-mode turning on. Sakura jumped up and pointed a daring finger at Hinata. "It's not Naruto-kun's fault, it's her's for never speaking up! And-" Sakura paused as she glanced behind her, slightly gasping as she saw Naruto's hand on her shoulder and him shaking his head. "Forget it, she's... N...," Neji slightly leaned in to get a better hearing of what he was about to say, "Not worth it. Let's go back home and get ready to speak to Tsunade-baa-chan." Neji fought against Lee's hold violently as Gai-sensei jumped down from a nearby roof. _

"_I have sent TenTen to inform Hinata's father of everything! He should be able to straighten things out with Naruto and Hinata!" Small sobs came from behind them as Hinata collapsed onto the ground, her crumpled figure shaking with each sob. "Hinata-sama!" _

Shortly after that, Naruto had prevented from being Hokage due to lack of trust from the villagers and ninja's. Sakura had been making poor Hinata miserable from everything and she was getting pushed into an arranged marriage, things had simply begun spiraling out of control. Frustrated and almost totally alone, aside from her teammates and sensei, Hinata had gained enough courage to face Sakura up-right.

Hinata told Sakura with anger building up to leave her alone and stop making her miserable because the village had turned against her. In blind anger, Sakura had violently attacked Hinata in front of Naruto and he simply walked away with his arm around the pink-headed girl's waist. Hinata had never thought that there was such an ugly side to someone she had loved for so long. Slowly, the Hyuuga girl healed her wounds and continued working, making a mental note to speak to Tsunade about her pupil. Hinata was thrown out of her thoughts by a small tug on her cloak sleeve, and turned her head to see what the cause was. Her eyes grew warm as did her smile when she found her four-year-old daughter, plopped on the grass, staring at her mother with big brown eyes.

"Mommy, why were you crying? Kitty doesn't like to see mommy crying, 'cause it makes Kitty sad too!" Hinata timidly felt her face and sure enough, there were tear streaks on her face. Wiping them away with her cloak sleeve, Hinata reached over and gently placed Mika on her lap. Reaching over with little arms. Mika placed her mothers' hair next to her bright orange hair and frowned, looking up at Hinata with a little pout on her face.

"You're hair is so much softer then Kitty's! Kitty doesn't like that..." Mika muttered, causing another warm smile on her mothers' face. Mika had not always referred to herself as 'Kitty', but when she met the man named Tobi, Mika decided she liked cats and wanted her name to be Kitty. Her father wasn't very fond of the idea so Hinata taught Mika to roll over and make mewing noises, to cup her hand and lick her thumb and rub it behind her ear, and give him _**the eyes.**_ Her father caved rather quickly after _**the eyes**_ so she always did it when she _really_ wanted something. Hinata's ears picked up crunching behind her and knew her husband had let Mika slip past him again.

"Sorry about that, she's gotten pretty good at it." Came the powerful voice that could scare the crap out of anyone, Hinata giggling when she heard the embarrassment in it. "Don't wo _*giggle*_ worry about _*giggle* *giggle* _it... _*giggle* *giggle*_. I'm sure s-she's _*giggle* _gotten mu-much _*giggle* *giggle* _better with sl- _*giggle* _slipping out of the room with all_ *giggle* *giggle* _of the practice you've been giv-_*giggle* *giggle* _giving her!" Hinata burst out laughing while Mika grinned cheekily at her mother, obviously proud of making her laugh like that.

"So, what are you doing out here? Not that it's unusual for you to here," Came the voice near her ear. "I always think about things when the sun sets, it's just so calming for me. Just like Amegakure is calming for you, Pein." Pein smiled softly at his wife and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, pulling her to his chest, earning a small squeak of surprise. "You should be used to it by now sweetheart, I've been doing it for the past four years." Hinata pouted as Mika continued grinning, beginning to bounce up and down on her mothers' lap.

"Mika, you're such a handful..." Pein murmured, rubbing his daughters' head gently as he placed his head on his wife's shoulder. "Pein..." Hinata began, hesitating. "What's wrong, honey?" There was a pause as Hinata took a deep breath in. "I'm pregnant."

"I bet you enjoyed the process..."


	2. Sequal Alert

Ohayo minna, because one person asked me to continue the story (I'm making another one-shot) I'll be posting it SOMETIME. I originally planned to upload it yesterday or today but some _things_ got in the way so I don't know when it'll get put up. Thank you to the people who read, reviewed, and favorited :D (_Wasn't expecting people to review)_


	3. New daddy and soontobe daddy

**Hello people who read this (:D) I was writing my story and getting into it when reality knocked on my door and crashed my computer. BEFORE I SAVED! Stupid reality, anyways, thank you for the three new reviews I got, they made me very happy :D I'm not the best at sqeuels but I'm trying ;D _By the way, the fillers are over! And the new Naruto Shippuden season is coming out!_**

Gripping onto the wall for support while wrapping an arm around her waist, Hinata slowly made her way down the hall with full intent to begin taking care of the newest edition to her family. Mika was currently staying with Deidara and Sasori in another base, so that meant Pein was taking care of the small baby. Giggling faintly at the fact the Akatsuki Leader was changing a diaper, she continued onward slowly and spotted the only white door in the entire base. Reaching over and turning the knob she pushed open the door and heard the whining noises of Kaiya, and... Pein attempting to change a diaper.

Bursting into giggles when a baby powder container fell to the ground (**A/N: In movies I see people putting white stuff on the baby before putting the diaper on)** and the white substance popped out, Pein pulled away from Kaiya and hurriedly wiped his hands on a nearby towel. "I thought it would be easier on the second baby! It seems harder now." Pein said, glancing sheepishly at the mess he made.

Kaiya was on a table with a heatable cloth on it, white spots here and there with baby wipes surrounding the forgotten (stinky) diaper near her feet. "It's okay, you're just better at leading then changing diapers!" Hinata chirped, hurrying (not very fast) over to the table and pushed everything to the corner while using her left hand to get a new wipe.

Raising the bottle as the milk was draining out, the baby messily gripped the larger fingers holding the bottle. "Pein! That means she doesn't want anymore!" Hinata scolded, hurriedly pulling away and the bottle and picking up the plump baby. Gently tapping the silent baby's back the male cringed slightly when he heard the baby splutter and burp, promptly bursting into giggles and tugging on the closest blue strands. "It was definitely easier the first time..." Pein said, placing the bottle on the table in front of the couch. **(A/N: I have a short but long table that's called a coffee table ****.com/wiki/Coffee_table**** It looks sort of like that)**

"I'm so excited! I loved teaching Mika things and now I can do it again! Isn't this great, Pein?" Hinata murmured, Kaiya now asleep and snoring slightly. "I'm not excited about changing diapers, but the training..." Smacking the back of Pein's head with what little strength she had, he stared at her with wide eyes. "Enough talk of training! She's your daughter, I understand that she needs to train but she also needs fun. A chance to live without worries, remember? We agreed on this, no training until she's five." Hinata said, scooting closer to said husband. "We also agreed that I wouldn't have to change diapers after... What... Happened... Last time..." He stated, glancing away and finding the wall _very_ interesting.

"Mmm... I remember. I walked in after I heard some crashes and you were covered in powder, and when you tried to stand up by grabbing the table, you grabbed the diaper instead and-" "Yes! Yes, I remember... Bad memories..." Smiling softly at her husband she turned towards him and pulled off Kaiya. "Here, hold your daughter." Taking her and cradling her, they looked in the general direction of the base entrance when they sensed Deidara's chakra coming towards them. Passing Kaiya back, Pein stood up and walked to the door frame, the door opening seconds later and a blonde head appearing.

"Leader-sama, yeah. I... um... need to talk to Hina-chan for a minute, yeah." He stammered, walking slightly over to said woman, who was standing up in confusion. "Deidara-san, is there something wrong? Is Mika okay?" Hurriedly shaking his hands wildly, he glanced around nervously. "Um..." He drifted off as Pein stared at him, trying to figure out what was going on. "It's okay, you can tell me." Hinata coaxed softly, eyes warming up and easily comforting him. Grinning with a new-found confidence, his threw his arms up and said...

"I'm going to be a daddy!"

**;D I couldn't resist making Deidara a daddy! Use your imagination to figure out who the mom is. I'm really sorry if you didn't enjoy this but I really tried, and I'll probably go through this and make it more detailed. Hmmm, bad memories the Akatsuki Leader, involves a baby and diapers!**


End file.
